godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gene
"You can wax on, wax off all you like. I'm still kicking your ass." ~ Gene 'Gene '(ジーン Jīn) is the main protagonist and playable character of God Hand. A twenty-three year old dusty rambler, Gene lost his right arm during an attempt to save a helpless woman from a group of thugs revealing themselves as demons. However, as thanks for his bravery, the woman, introducing herself as Olivia, gave him the right Godhand, an arm possessing legendary power, before sending him on a mission to defeat the Four Devas and prevent the return of the ancient evil Angra. Appearance Gene is a tall young man wearing a tight white shirt and black coat with the left sleeve ripped at the forearm and the right ripped off completely, with shin-length coattails and black pants. He has an orange handkerchief tied around his collar. Gene also wears a silver belt buckle and long black boots, and dons a set of braces on his tattooed right arm (his Godhand) adorned with skull shapes referred to as the "Deistic Brace", and a fingerless glove on his left hand. His build is tall and muscular, and his hair is light brown (depicted as silver in official art) and slicked back. His left cheek has a white square patch on it, possibly a bandage, and his eyes appear to be brown, though the actual color is difficult to tell due to the game's and art's shading. An "accessory" available for Gene is the Kick Me Sign, created by Olivia. Personality Gene is best described as being a borderline classical anti-hero, in that he is not necessarily a morally questionable character, but he lacks traditionally heroic qualities. One one hand, he is cocky, lazy, and snarky, as he treats every opponent he faces as equally threatening, tends to complain whenever he has to go out on a mission at Olivia's command, and enjoys making fun of and even bullying his opponents, a prime example of this would be a majority of his interactions with Elvis, as he tends to make remarks about Elvis's weight, or his baldness, with the purpose of provoking the demon. And on the other hand, he is also courageous, empathetic, strong-willed, and selfless, as he attacked Felix & Bruce when they were attacking Olivia to steal the God Hand from her, despite that they quickly overpowered him and took his right arm, and was notably upset when he saw a group of Henchmen attacking a Villager to steal his arm, as he had experienced the same misfortune as the villager did, and his strong will & selflessness are best demonstrated by how he is willing to embark on the missions that Olivia assigns him despite disliking them. Gene also possesses a cheerful and laid back attitude, as he is rarely seen angry or being serious unless he or somebody he knows is in a dire situation. Powers & Abilities Gene was as strong as any mortal man, being able to be easily defeated by even moronic and incompetent demons, like the Three Evil Stooges, but after receiving the power of the God Hand, his power increased considerably, making him the only one capable of saving humanity. Gene's foremost and most reliable ability, besides the powers granted to him by the mythical God Hand itself, is the prowess he has in martial arts, as he has mastery over many forms of eastern and western martial arts, which includes, but isn't limited to, various forms of Kung Fu, Karate, Taekwondo, and Boxing. Using this prowess, he can string together various techniques from his arsenal of styles to deliver mighty combo attacks, when he isn't using powerful singular attacks. The God Hand gives him the ability to defy the laws of reality to preform fantastic physics-defying attacks straight out of a martial arts movie, and he can even do things like attack his enemies with waves of energy or even create weapons out of nowhere, but one of the most useful and practical powers comes from unleashing the power of the God Hand itself, which enhances his strength, agility, and makes him completely invincible to all forms of attack, making him the worst nightmare of any demon unfortunate enough to cross his path. Story The first chapter of Gene's quest begins in a ghost town, where he discovers a quartet of demons called the Four Devas are terrorizing the nearby area in search of the Godhand that he possesses. They have brainwashed and coerced nearly all the nearby humans, taking what they do not control in the populace for labor and cheap fun at the expense of lives, as well as allowing demons to come from Hell and directly possess some of the citizens. The first part of the game involves Gene fighting his way through the town and eventually coming across one of the members of the Four Devas, Elvis. He and Gene trade some light, even friendly words before challenging each other, Elvis coming out as the loser. This leads to a meeting at the Devas Council, where the leader, Belze, shows intense disapproval that Gene is still alive, and offers Elvis another shot as well as Shannon her own turn at killing him. Once Elvis is forced off, Gene continues on his way, coming across a section of villages overrun with demonic entities, even possessing some nearby machinery equipment. On the way, Gene realizes that the people who removed his original arm are in the town and are responsible for much of the danger, although Shannon is the real mastermind and threat behind the events at this point. He finds them and fights them, forcing them to flee and priding himself on being much more capable of handling threats now. Once that's over, Gene comes across Elvis again in a graveyard and a fight ensues, Elvis having brought backup this time. Again defeated, Elvis busts through a gate while running away, in the process opening the path to Shannon. Quotes * "What? You need me to hold your hand or something?" ~ (When selecting Easy Mode) * "That's what I expected from you." ~ (When selecting Normal Mode) * "WOW! Got quite a pair to pick that." ~ (When selecting Hard Mode) * "Time for a little fun." ~ (Taunt 1) * "Booo-ring!" ~ (Taunt 2) * "Bring it on!" ~ (Taunt 3) * "Ha-Haaa!" ~ (Taunt 4) Trivia * Gene was apparently going to have a slightly higher-pitched voice, judging from the first Japanese Trailer. * Gene's voice actor, Beng Spies, has also voiced the character Johnny Sasaki in Metal Gear Solid 4. * Gene having Bronze hair in-game, but having Silver hair in Hiroaki's illustration of him is unusual, but his hair color change from art to game could likely be to distance his design from Dante from Devil May Cry, who he resembles by attitude and choice of clothing, like their distinctive long-coats. ** Gene's personality bears a similarity to Dante from Devil May Cry, due to his playful cockiness when facing off against dangerous enemies, and his enjoyment of mocking and messing with his opponents. Gallery Gene (Image).jpg|Official render GeneIllustration.png|Gene illustration GodHandConcept.jpg|Art DeisticBrace.jpg|The Deistic Brace GeneBothGodhands.jpg|Gene with both Godhands after Azel is betrayed Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Godhand Users